A Child's View
by akaeve
Summary: There is an accident and two agents become children, mentally.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"DiNozzo….DiNozzo….Tony?" the voice emanated from the cell on the passenger's seat, "Kate…?"

-oOo-

 _Flashback_

"Kate, DiNozzo, go and question Mrs Dawson on her husband's movements."

"On it Boss but I'm driving," Tony replied catching the keys.

"Just mind that I want to _live another day_ ," Kate said to Tony as he walked to the elevator.

"Keifer Sutherland, but then _You only live twice_ ," he smiled as the doors shut, getting a dig in the ribs.

The journey there was uneventful. Mrs Dawson had been distraught; she had no idea why her Navy Seal husband had taken the money and why he should have been killed. If she knew she would say but please find whoever did.

Tony and Kate thanked Mrs Dawson and returned to their car. They didn't notice a green sedan or a removal truck parked further up the road.

"Well that was pretty unhelpful," Tony said as he started the ignition and drove off past the parked vehicles.

The pair didn't speak until they were out of town.

"What are we going to tell Gibbs?" Kate asked, "I don't think he will be very happy."

"Nothing we can do now, let's hope Tim can hack into some accounts," as the green sedan shot past them and then moved in front, before slamming on the brakes.

"What the…" he began to say, now looking in the rear view mirror, as they suddenly felt the full force of metal hit the rear.

-oOo-

"Boss, Tony and Kate should have been back by now, shouldn't they?"

"Was thinking that myself," as Gibbs dialled Tony's cell and connected. Gibbs questioned, "DiNozzo….DiNozzo….Tony?"

"Tim, GPS Tony's cell, I want to know what the hell they are _playing_ at," the emphasis on playing.

-oOo-

They found the car, it was in some mess, the front end slammed into a tree and the rear end concertinaed, it was lucky the gas tank hadn't exploded. Tony was sitting in the driver's seat turning the wheel.

"Voom, Voom. Veerrooooooooooom. Nearrrrrrrrrrrrr," making noises like a sport car on a track.

Gibbs looked into the shattered window and watched. "DiNozzo," he shouted.

Tony turned and faced his Boss, but what Gibbs saw, was a gash on Tony's forehead, the congealed blood.

"Dad, great to see you, and why did you have to bring him?" now pointing at Tim.

"Tony, where's Kate?" he now asked gently.

"Kate? Nope don't know her, but some girl called Caitlyn went that way," he replied pointing towards the embankment, but carried on pretend driving.

"Tim, stay with Tony," as Gibbs ran to the embankment and looked down. He saw Kate throwing stones into the brook. But he stood in shock at her. She had the hem of her skirt tucked into the legs of the briefs, and she was paddling in the brook, her shoes and tights on the ground.

"Kate," he called and watched as she turned. "What you doing?"

"Throwing stones. Like the man did. Trying to hit the metal can."

"What man Kate?" Gibbs asked gently, offering her his hand and helping her up.

"The man that threw the stones, at the window and hit Tony."

Gibbs wondered if it would be appropriate to help "tidy her up" so to speak. "Kate, why is your skirt tucked into your briefs?"

"To keep it dry, I always do that," as she now pulled the skirt from the knickers letting it fall free. "Can I leave my tights off as they are torn?" she now asked looking at Gibbs with a childlike expression.

Gibbs nodded as she picked up her tights and watched as she put on her shoes, but he was concerned, as Kate now took his hand, as Kelly used to do, he helped her up the embankment.

"Tim," he shouted over.

"What happened?" Tim asked, as he saw Kate now let go of Gibbs hand, and skip to the car.

"I don't know," he replied in all honesty, as he got on his cell to Ducky.

-oOo-

"Where we going Boss?" Tim quietly asked, "As this sure isn't the road to the Navy Yard."

"Bethesda, Duks said go there, so we are," as Gibbs continued to drive…fast.

It was then that it started.

"She made me do it."

"Didn't," Kate shouted

"Did," Tony niggled.

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Hey will you two stop it," Gibbs shouted at the pair.

"Didn't," Kate whispered nudging Tony.

"Did."

"I did," Kate answered back smiling.

"Didn't," Tony now replied.

"See he did do it," as Kate crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Tony. Gibbs just looked at the girl in the mirror and shook his head, what had happened to the pair.

"Tony will you stop that…..please," Tim requested.

"What am I doing now?" Tony replied startled.

"Kicking the back of my seat."

"Not"

"You are," Tim replied.

"Not, I'm kneeing it."

"Whatever you are doing Tony, stop it please."

"Hey will you two act your age not your shoe size," Gibbs asked looking in the mirror, but was shocked to see Kate take off her shoe and looked, "Well I'm 8."

"And I'm," as Tony took off his shoe and waved it under Tim's nose, "12."

"Oi, that stinks," Tim shouted as Tony smiled and put his shoe back on.

"Are we almost there yet?" Kate now asked as she sat forward and put her arms round Gibbs neck, almost strangling him and forcing the car off the road.

"Kate sit," Gibbs shouted controlling the car but bringing it to an abrupt halt, "Tim swop with Kate."

"I don't want to sit with him," Tony whispered as Tim got into the back of the car.

-oOo-

The drive to Bethesda Naval Hospital continued in silence, but Gibbs was worried, Tony had tried to play I-spy but gave up as the car was travelling too fast for anyone to notice, and Kate appeared to be sleeping. Gibbs was worried, there was no, or there appeared to be no head wound, but as Ducky had said, the sooner she had a scan the better anything could be under there, and her breathing seemed to be becoming laboured. Dr Mallard had gone against the wishes of Tim to get an ambulance, he had agreed with Gibbs the quicker they got to the hospital, the better chance the two agents had.

They arrived at full speed as Gibbs drove the car to the ER, almost colliding and driving over two orderlies.

"Hey mister you can't park here," one of the men shouted.

"Got two injured agents here, one appears to be unconscious," he replied.

Tim had called ahead and as it was, a medic and nurse rushed out the door with a trolley, they ordered the orderlies to assist. Kate was gently lifted onto the trolley and rushed inside.

"Hey what about me?" Tony asked.

"Walking wounded Tony," Tim answered as he helped his friend from the car.

-oOo-

Tony was examined and found, that apart from the gash on his forehead he was otherwise fine…what did bother the doctors was the fact that he had somehow regressed back to the age of 12. Kate on the other hand was a problem. They had drained a clot, but she was far from fine, they had her in an induced coma for now, but if Gibbs would like to come back tomorrow.

"I'll stay," Gibbs replied, as he looked through the glass at the now sleeping Kate.

The next morning the doctors had said she had had a good night and was now breathing on her own, unassisted. Gibbs was going home to change when he saw Tim appear.

"She's breathing normally now, but I need to get washed and changed, then get on with this case," as Tim nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Tim asked, as they left the hospital.

"What you do now, is get help from Abby. I want to know the make of the truck, and I want to see if Tony can remember the licence number. Take Abby and see if there are any tyre tracks, get moulds," he ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gibbs got back to the bullpen, Tim indicated that Director Morrow wanted to see him. Gibbs climbed the stair, passed the secretary and knocked the door.

"Come."

"You wanted to see me?" he said as he saw Rachel Cranston seated at the table. "Good to see you," she smiled at Gibbs.

"I don't suppose you thought of calling Dr Cranston did you Gibbs? It was Dr Mallard who thought I should."

Gibbs slightly shrugged, "I was too concerned in getting Kate to hospital, but I knew protocol would prevail."

Morrow gave Gibbs one of those looks but proceeded. "As you can see Dr Cranston is here now, and I have been trying to keep her informed with information from Agent McGee and Ms Scuito. So if you would be so kind as to take Dr Cranston to see her sister, I would be very grateful."

-oOo-

They drove in silence for a while until Rachel asked, "How did you find her, as I believe she is behaving like a child."

Gibbs briefed her on all he knew; Rachel just nodded and looked out the window.

They arrived at the hospital and were escorted to Kate's room. "She doesn't seem to remember anything and she certainly didn't remember Agent Gibbs or the other one," the Doctor had said, "So I don't think she'll know you're her own sister, but then you never know," as the Doctor turned and walked away.

Rachel looked through the glass and shook her head, Kate was reading a book for an eight year old, or was she just looking at the pictures. Rachel took a deep breath and entered the room followed by Gibbs.

"Hello Caitlyn, my name is Rachel and I'm a doctor," as she watched Kate look up and smile a childish smile.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kate asked, "Or is he another Doctor?"

"He's a friend. He is concerned about you, as I am. In fact he gave me a lift here. Do you know where you are?" Rachel began to question.

"Nope," as Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Want to guess?" Dr Cranston continued.

"Nope," looking at her sister.

"If I said it was a hospital, what would you say?"

"Having my tonsils out."

"Why do you say that," Rachel continued.

"'Cos they gave me ice-cream."

Rachel turned to Gibbs and spoke quietly, "That much is true, she did have her tonsils out and she did have ice-cream."

"What you reading? Can I see?" Rachel continued.

"Nope."

"Typical eight year old," her sister said, as Gibbs thought back to Kelly and nodded, "So secretive," as Kate now hid the book under her bottom.

"Want to draw?" Rachel now asked quietly.

Kate nodded. Rachel opened her case and handed over colouring pencils and a sketch book. What she began to draw surprised Gibbs. On the pad she had drawn a big truck right up the back of the car. Another was a sketch of the car hitting a tree.

"Gonna colour in?" Gibbs asked handing her the crayons, Rachel had in her hand.

He watched as she coloured.

"Can I have?" He asked, Kate nodded, but looking at her sister for confirmation, who nodded.

Gibbs took, Rachel stood and followed him, they went to see the doctor and gave him the suggestion. The pair went to see Tony.

"Nice, who drew?"

"Kate. Why?"

"Because I….." Tony began to say.

"What Tony, what do you remember?" Dr Cranston asked quietly.

"I…nothing," as he screwed the paper into a ball threw and threw in a corner, he then curled up, in the foetal position, whimpering, "I killed her didn't I?"

"No Tony, you didn't, she's alive, we just need to find out what happened," Rachel replied, touching his head, as Gibbs went to retrieve the paper and began to smooth out.

-oOo-

They returned to Kate, who was lying on the floor face down, her legs in the air, but she was drawing.

"What have you been drawing Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing," as Kate now sat herself up and picking up the pad held it to her chest.

"Can I have a look Caitlyn?" Rachel asked. "I remember a little girl once, just like you, she too was a good artist."

"What was her name?" Kate asked.

"Rose Fern," Rachel smiled, looking at Gibbs who nodded slightly.

"What did she draw?" Kate continued to ask.

"People. She was good at people; always put a bit of character in her sketches. But she could draw things from memory."

"Like what?" as Kate now began to lower the pad.

"Well, like things she had done on holiday."

"What happened to her, did she grow up to be a great artist, 'cos that's what I want to be."

Rachel began to laugh, "No she went to Law School, but didn't like it so went and joined the Secret Service, she protected the President. But can I look at your drawings please?"

"As long as I get them back, I need to give to my friends," as Kate began to frown.

"Why Caitlyn, why do you need to give them to your friends?" Rachel continued to ask.

"Don't know, I just feel they are important," as she now stood and looking at Gibbs asked, "Want to get me a soda?"

"What do you say Caitlyn?" Rachel added.

"Sorry please. Please can I have a soda?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs went to the drinks machine and bought 3 cans of soda. As he was walking back he stopped at Tony's room. He watched as he saw his senior agent sitting on his bed watching TV, Gibbs decided to visit.

"Hey Tony," he began to say, wishing that it was Tim speaking. "How's it goin'?"

"Hey Dad? But then you ain't my dad are you?"

"Nope," Gibbs replied. "Soda?" Offering Tony a can.

"Ta," as he pulled the seal. "I seem to remember your face, but can't place it. Something awful happened didn't it?" as he took a slug from the can.

"Could say that, but I must get back, Kate's drawing," as he turned.

"Kate? How is the girl?" Tony asked, before turning back to watch the TV and drink the soda. Gibbs wondered if he was remembering, as Tony added, "Catch ya later Boss."

Gibbs turned, "What was _that_ you just said? What did you call me?" as he looked at Tony.

"Boss, I mean you're older than me and you have an air of authority, and since you ain't my dad, better call you something, and Boss sounded OK. You don't mind do you?"

"No Tony, I don't," as he left the room.

When he got back to Kate's room he saw the sisters laughing together. Kate was showing Rachel the book she had been reading, the sketch pad and pencils lying discarded on the bed, but he did see some sheets beside Dr Cranston.

"Jethro," Rachel said, "Just talking with Caitlyn here, she has some good drawings," as she pointed to the bed."

"And I coloured in," Kate replied as she now offered her hand to Gibbs for the soda.

"You only brought two," Rachel noticed.

"Nope had a third, but gave it to Tony, and Rachel I need to talk to you about him, it was something he said."

"Oh?" she questioned, now standing and walking to Gibbs, who pulled her aside away from Kate who was back looking at her book.

"He called me "Boss" but couldn't remember why."

"Sounds, like he has a bit of a memory coming back. Which is more than I can say, for my sister."

"Have you mentioned anything about the drawings?"

"I tried to ask her why she had drawn them. She just shrugged her shoulders and said they were for friends."

"Rachel, do you think if I got Abby to come in and visit she might remember something. I mean, the way Abby dresses…" Gibbs tried to say before tailing off.

"I know what you are saying. I could say it could go two ways, but whichever way it goes it's worth a try," as she watched Gibbs turn and leave the ward. She watched as he took his cell and called Abby, taking a deep breath she herself turned, and looked at Kate.

"Right Kate, now what do you fancy drawing?" as she walked to the bed.

-oOo-

Abby arrived with Tim, about two hours later. Gibbs had mentioned to reception and to the doctor in charge who was now willing to try anything.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, where is Katie?"

Gibbs looked at Abby, her hair in plaits, and gone her Goth boots and short skirt. In its place a "tom boy" in dungarees and sneakers, but her arm was in a plaster.

"What happened Abbs," as Gibbs shook his head in wonder.

"Oh this," as she raised her arm and smiled, "Thought if I was to be an ill child, I better have something wrong with me so Ducky plastered me up. A stookie he called it and hey it needs signed."

"Abby, that's quite a good idea. If we signed our names then she might recognise us," Tim continued, "But Gibbs, Abby decided that she would call Kate, Katie, more childlike."

"I'm up to trying anything," as Gibbs now pointed through the glass at the two sisters talking.

Abby took a deep breath and walked into the room, "Hi I'm Abby, I was told there was a girl my age here, I'm looking to be friends."

Gibbs and Tim looked as Kate raised her head and looked at Abby and then smiled, before moving along the bed to let her new friend sit. Rachel stood, said something to Kate and walked to the door.

"I could do with a coffee Gibbs," she sighed. Gibbs nodded and the two walked away leaving Tim just looking through the glass.

-oOo-

An hour later they returned to find Tim had deserted his post, but the two girls were still chatting and drawing, but by Abby's side were the pile of drawings.

"Better go back in and see how things are, and I think tea will be along soon. Maybe we might have to continue this tomorrow, but where will Abby sleep? Will she have to go home; I mean she only has a broken arm."

"Spoke to the Doc, he said, would put a camp bed in if need be, but then you are the psychologist."

"Let's see later, I need to find out what they have been doing, and had you better not find out where Tim went, and remember you do have another agent sick," she added now looking at Gibbs who nodded, yes he had better go check on Tony and find out where Tim went.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tim had needed a break, and had gone to find the men's room, but on his return had passed Tony's room. He glanced in to see he was playing some computer game, Tim wondered if he should maybe go in and chat, but then Tony had been a little distant and off to him earlier, but taking a deep breath he entered the room.

"Hi Tony, what game are you playing, maybe I could join in?"

"Hi," but as Tony turned round look "Oh it's you, but I'm playing New Super Mario Bros," now looking back and concentrating on the screen, "But if you must, just don't beat me."

Tim took up the second console and they began to play.

"Why don't you like me?" Tim began to ask.

"You're bossy, intelligent and you have a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Tim quizzed but smiling.

"Like yeah, that girl, with the bunches, and funny shoes. How her mom lets her dress like that."

"Tony, how do you know about Abby I've never mentioned her?"

"No, well tell me why she bowls with nuns? Do they do that at Sunday school? And why does she sleep in a cot, I mean cots are for babies," Tony said in all seriousness, as he continued looking at the screen.

"I think you will find it's a box sofa bed," Tim replied, thinking better not say coffin.

"Whatever, but you've slept in it."

Tim began to realise that he had better change the subject or pray that Gibbs came looking for him, which by the grace of God he did.

"Hey Tim, been looking for you, Rachel says that Kate and Abby are going to have tea soon so I suppose Tony will be too, so you fancy a coffee?"

"Abby your girlfriend, is here?" as Tony watched Tim nod. "Cool, can I have tea with them Boss?" now pleading with Gibbs.

"I need to see what Rachel says first?" came the reply.

"Who's Rachel?" Tony now asked.

"Dr Cranston, she's…a friend," Gibbs began to say, "Would you like to speak to her?"

"Oh please, and we could all have tea…..I remember my mother…" as Tony began to say before quietening up.

"What Tony, what do you remember?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, just as long as it's not, mint tea."

"Come on Tony let's go and see if we can all have tea," Tim added pointing Tony to the door.

Back in Kate's room, Rachel had asked and managed to get a table set up for 6, she had taken the liberty on thinking maybe Tony would join and was relieved to see the three men arrive. She had told Abby to act like a child; she didn't know Tony or Tim, only if something was mentioned could she maybe answer.

"Hi Jethro, and I see you have persuaded Tony to join us. Tony may I introduce Abby, she's…"

"Tim's girlfriend I know, but she isn't is she, because she is dressed differently and is the same age as Caitlyn?"

"Abby has a broken arm as you can see, are you going to tell Tony how you got it?" Rachel prompted.

"Fell out a tree," Abby oozed, "I was looking for evidence…."

"Evidence," Tony questioned suddenly looking worried, "What kind of evidence?"

"Oh some critter was eating my peanuts I left for the birds, so set a trap, and me and Bubba…."

"Bubba?" Tony quizzed his face frowned.

"Yep, Bubba, best coon dog in Jefferson Parish," Abby replied looking at Tony for any response, "He used to ride shotgun."

"Shotgun? No not a gun, no please don't shoot," as Tony put his hands up to his face and turned to run, only to be caught by Rachel.

"Tony what do you remember?" Rachel now asked, gently holding on to Tony, "Tell me, not here, I'll help you back to your room and we can talk," as Tony nodded.

Gibbs watched as Dr Cranston slowly guided a now tearful Tony from the room, but Tony turned and looked at Gibbs as he said, "I tried to stop them, I did honest."

"It's ok Tony, I know," was all Gibbs could say.

Abby looked at Jethro before saying, "I didn't say something wrong did I?"

"Nope Abbs you didn't, you might just have jogged something in his memory, but look here comes tea," as they watched an orderly wheel in sandwiches, cakes, soda and tea.

"Want me to set up Sir?" as he saw Gibbs nod.

"Oh," Kate said looking up from the bed oblivious of the action of Tony, "Food, and can I play house? And where did that lady go, I liked her?"

-oOo-

Rachel guided Tony back to his room, and sat him on his bed, pulling up a chair she gently asked, "What was it you remembered about a gun?"

"Green car….and big truck. Green car drove in front of us, big truck hit us, …two men got out….they had a big gun," as Tony now flopped onto the bed sobbing.

Rachel just shook her head and gently comforted Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rachel returned to Kate's room and indicated to Gibbs.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Confused, frightened…I mean he is supposed to be 12years old, but….."

"Don't but me Doctor, what are you thinking or suggesting?"

"I want him hypnotised, I'll see if there is anyone here who could do but I do know a friend in D.C. who will help. I think he is on the edge of remembering. The memory is coming back, but something is stopping a complete remembering."

"There you go again; a but." Gibbs replied.

Rachel turned and went off to see the Specialist and to give him her thoughts. Gibbs went back and taking a plate, filled it with cookies and cake before taking a couple of sodas and went to Tony's room. Tim watched, he knew what Gibbs was doing, all he had to do now, was look after Abby and Kate, but they were acting like children he felt out of place.

Gibbs made his way back along the corridor to Tony's room, taking a deep breath he knocked on the open door and entered, he saw Tony was reading a DC Comics annual.

"Which one you reading?" Gibbs asked.

"Superman, he's the best."

"Yeah, he probably is, brought you some cookies," as he watched Tony take one from the plate.

"Hey these remind me of the time…"

"When Tony, what does it remind you of?"

"Can't remember now, must have been a lie, but they were good who ever made them," as Tony continued to munch, "Can I have a soda please," now pointing to the cans.

"Sure help yourself," as Gibbs now saw Rachel approach followed by a young man.

"Hi, this is Dr Wilson McGraw, he specialises in regression therapy, particularly Diagnostic Regression."

"What?"

"A technique, that can be used, when a person is uncertain of the true origin of an emotional or psychosomatic physical condition."

"You think that by doing this Tony will remember the accident," Gibbs asked of Rachel.

"I do, Agent Gibbs," Dr McGraw butted in, "It gently involves the subject…sorry Tony," seeing the look in Gibbs eyes, "To relax and I take him back using hypnotic induction to the time of the trauma, but in this case I want to bring him forward from the age he is now."

"Ok, when do you want to start?" he now asked.

"No time like the present, if Tony is willing; and I have asked Dr…Rachel, to sit with me as an observer."

Gibbs nodded and looking at Rachel he left the room.

"Hello Tony, I'm Dr McGraw, but you can call me Wilson," now sitting on the end of the bed watching Tony in the chair. "How old are you Tony?"

"12 years old."

"Good, now we are going to play a little game, I will count down from 12 to….." Dr McGraw began to say.

"Lift off," Tony laughed.

"If you say so," the Doctor and Rachel smiled, "But you ready? Now close your eyes and listen to my voice, count back with me and I want you to fall asleep, but you will still hear my voice," as he watched Tony nod and smile.

"12..11..10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1," as Wilson watched Tony become drowsy and fall asleep.

"Tony how old are you?"

"Told you 12."

"Good, what can you tell me about your parents?"

"Mom made me take piano lessons but she died when I was eight, she was in hospital. Dad made me carry a poop bucket about."

"Why?" Wilson asked worrying.

"He was an American Civil War re-enactor."

"I see and what else?"

"My father left me in the Maui Hilton for two days."

"How come?" was all the doctor could say.

Tony shrugged, "Busy man, he just forgot about me as mom always looked out for me. But we did go fishing before she died."

"What about school, what schools did you go to?"

"Boarding schools and summer camps…dad just never had time for me."

"When you left school what did you do? Did you go straight to work?"

"No, went to University, Ohio State, got a B.A. in Physical Education."

"Then you went to work for whom?" Wilson continued trying to bring Tony up to date.

"I was returning from a game and saw an apartment on fire, I ran in and saved a boy, couldn't save his sister so I decided to join the Police."

"Where did you work with the Police, D.C.?"

"No, Peoria, then Philadelphia, and then Baltimore."

"Then?"

"It was when I was in Baltimore met this guy, well he was undercover, a Leroy Jethro Gibbs, said he worked for some outfit called N.C.I.S., and was looking for a partner."

"So you applied?" Wilson continued to fish.

"Was more headhunted…I like to say," Tony now laughed.

"So Tony, when did you get a partner?"

"Little miss tighty twisty pants? 2003, she was some chick protecting the President. We had a fab case and she kinda got sacked or was it, she chucked it, but Boss offered her a job."

"And you get on the two of you?" Wilson continued.

"More like cat and dog, or brother and sister, but yeah Kate and I get by," Tony added.

"So back to you and Kate, were you on a case recently?"

"Yeah, the Boss; that would be Gibbs sent us to ask Mrs Dawson some questions about her husband. It was on the way back that we got rammed from behind by a truck, and some idiot in a green sedan shot in front of me and made me brake hard, but I hit the rear end before hitting a tree. The guy in the passenger seat got out and came over, he had a shotgun," Tony started to say, his brow beginning to frown," I was in and out couldn't make him out but I noticed that Kate was unconscious, then I don't remember anything."

"Do you remember who you are now?"

"Yes, I'm Very Special Agent Antony DiNozzo, NCIS."

"That's good Tony, now I am going to count from 1 to 12 and you will wake up in the present day, OK?" as he watched Tony nod.

Dr McGraw began to count up and when he reached 12, Tony was awake and looking about.

"What am I doing here, and where is Kate, I need to get a message to Gibbs," as he got up staggering only to fall into Wilson's arm.

"Not so fast Tony, I'll get Agent Gibbs, you just lie on the bed," as Wilson now saw that was Rachel hurrying from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs returned with Rachel, she was looking pale. Tony tried to jump up but was held down by Dr McGraw, "Tony just lie a moment or two."

"Boss, good to see you I got to see Kate is she ok, I have to find out if she remembers."

"DiNozzo…Tony listen to me, stop acting like an overgrown child, we'll let you see Kate when the doctors think she is ready, but right now we need to talk. Dr Cranston is Kate's sister, and Abby is sitting with Kate. Tony listen to me," as he saw Tony look over his shoulder to the door, "Kate drew some pictures, I showed you one but it didn't register, can you look again and tell me if it is correct?"

Tony nodded, as he watched Gibbs unroll sheets of paper.

"Kate drew these?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"She's done them well, accurate."

"Tony," Gibbs began to say gently, "We need to talk. We need to find out what happened. Our team is no longer on the case, Director Morrow assigned it to another, but we have to help them. Do you understand?"

As he watched Tony nod, "Can I see Kate?"

"Tony," as Gibbs took a deep breath, "Tony, Kate isn't very well, Rachel will explain the situation, and explain what happened to you, then and only then, if Rachel feels you are strong enough, we will let you see….only see Kate."

Tony looked confused, "But she is alive isn't she?"

"Yes Tony but we don't know if what worked for you will work for her," as he now looked at Rachel.

"She's sleeping. Abby has a camp bed made up beside her, so Tony, you can only look at her, after I tell you just what has happened. Then you must let Gibbs debrief you ok?"

"Abby is here, but what about McGee?"

"McGee has gone back to the Navy Yard to speak with the Director and the other team. I need your help, to help them, understand." Gibbs asked as Tony nodded.

"OK let's go visit Kate," as Rachel watched Tony stand and the two of them went down the corridor.

Tony looked through the glass at a sleeping Kate, he saw Abby sitting reading but watching over her friend, she looked up saw Tony and waved, Tony gave a little wave back. Abby rose and walked to the door, opening she walked into the corridor, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Hi Tony, I heard you had recovered, so to speak. Dr McGraw and Rachel aren't sure if it would work for Kate, she seems to be well…too in on herself still," she explained.

"You fancy a coffee?" Rachel asked Tony and Abby.

"Would love a caf-pow, I really don't know how I have survived today. But is Gibbs not going to debrief Tony?"

"Will do Abbs, over coffee," as they saw Gibbs approach carrying a tray with coffee and caf-pow, "Abby drink it in the corridor, Tony back to your room."

"Where's Rachel going?" Abby asked, as she saw Dr Cranston walking away.

"She's going back to a motel to freshen up; she said she would be back later. And yes, Tim said he would be back soon as well….then after talking to Tony, I am going home to clean up and check with the Director…..OK?"

As he saw Abby take a long sook of caf-pow before burping, "That was great can I have another?" as Gibbs gave her $10.

"And I want change," as he indicted Tony to follow.

-oOo-

The next morning saw a refreshed team Gibbs. Tim had SITREPed Gibbs on the case and how they had found the van. It had been used as a removal van, bringing surveillance gear into the house along the street. The FBI had now been informed and was looking into a terrorist cell. The green sedan was probably blue or red or silver….getting a headslap.

"Know McGee, probably repaired as well, but good going."

"How's Tony?"

"Probie, nice to see you, and to hear you are concerned about your fellow worker. I slept well last night thank you for asking, and am ready to start the day. So can I go and visit Kate?" Tony now pleaded appear from nowhere.

They made their way to Kate's room and saw both Abby and Kate sitting on the floor combing their dolls hair, Rachel was sitting writing notes in a book. Tony looked concerned, although Rachel had explained the situation he found it hard to take in.

"Will she ever be well again?"

"We don't know. Dr McGraw wants to see if he can use the same method as you, but the only thing she seems to remember is by drawing, and when you ask why she shrugs her shoulders and walks away."

"Maybe I could talk to her, see if there is something that could jog her memory?"

"Could be worth a try, but what? We don't want to frighten her, or you go reminding her of something nasty."

"What about when we saved that dog and she let it eat, out my cap? Or what about the first time she came to a crime scene dressed in heels," as he shook his head seeing the look on Gibbs face. "OK what do you suggest?"

"Just be nice. Just say hi, that's what I'd do."

Tony took a deep breath, knocked the door and entered.

"Hi Kate, just wondering how you are?"

He watched as she stood now looking at Tony, but she suddenly went from red, to white to grey before crumpling into a heap on the floor. Tony cried in horror as he began to run from the room colliding with Gibbs.

"I really killed her this time. I have, look Boss," as he pointed to an inert body on the floor.

But both were nearly knocked over by an emergency team who seemed to scoop Kate up and transport her out the room.

"Where you taking her?" Tony shouted, as he now ran after the team, only to be held back by Gibbs.

"I think Tony, they are taking her back to surgery," as he gently led the boy back to his room. "You haven't killed her, it wasn't your fault. I think she just remembered," as he led Tony back to his room.

-oOo-

Later that day, in fact early evening Kate was back in her room. Tony looked at the sleeping Kate, wired to monitors and on a drip. But they noticed that the left side of her head had been shaved and there was a scar about 2inches long.

"Reminds me when I had the plague she stayed with me, I want to stay with her, so can I have the camp bed?"

Abby and Rachel nodded, as Tony raced back to his room to get his gear.

"Do you think she will be OK?" Abby now asked Rachel, "I mean look at the scar," as she pointed to the shaved left side of Kate's head.

"I hope so, she is the only sister I have. I just wish there was something we could do."

They heard Tim and Tony approach, they were arguing a bit.

"Why do you think it isn't a good idea to stay in the same room as Kate?"

"Well you are a man and well she's still a child in a way."

"I am not that way inclined, and I was thinking more of talking to her about old times, things we had done, remind her of the plague and how she stayed with me."

"Is there nothing else we can do for her?" Tim now asked Rachel, who shook her head.

"It's a waiting game Tim, a waiting game," as she turned back to look at her sister and watch as Tony now slipped into the camp bed and began to talk.

-oOo-

The next day a small group sat in the hospital refectory, Abby, Tim, Jimmy and Ducky.

"I know, let's get out hair cut like Kate's, and I know a makeup artist who does a mean scar," Abby oozed.

"Like right, you think I'm doing that?" Tim replied.

"I'm in, would look cool," Jimmy announced.

"What do you think Tony would think?"

"I think Antony would be quite willing actually, but Abigail have you thought you might have to shave off one of your bunches," as Ducky looked at her.

"Oh, never thought about that….so not a good idea."

"The thought was there, but I'm sure Kate won't worry."

Tony arrived with a coffee and plonked himself down. "Well that was a tough night. I just chatted about nothing…well films mostly, I just wished she had told me to shut up."

"Don't take it personally Anthony, maybe I should go and sit with her, regale her with some of my stories of when I was a medical student or my days before I became a M.E."

"Ducky we want her alive not bored to death," Tony replied in very bad taste getting a headslap from Abby.

"She's my friend too, maybe I should sit again."

"No need," as they heard the voice and turned to see Gibbs approaching with Rachel who appeared to be crying, Abby rose and rushed to give her a hug.

"She hasn't has she…you know died?"

"No, she's awake groggy but awake, Doc says leave her a couple of hours they want to do some tests, and yes she did recognise Rachel and then me. She also asked if you were OK Tony."

"Does she remember the accident?" Tim now asked.

"We will have to wait and see, but the doctors say she appears to be on the mend."

 **Epilogue**

3 months later.

"You were to take it easy, no rushing about," Tony said rushing to pick up the pen that Kate had dropped on the floor.

"Tony I am not an invalid."

"But you were at deaths door," he replied.

"I had a clot…..and I believe some clot slept in the same room as me, and constantly chatted about films," she smiled.

"I was trying to get your memory to remember," he replied in his defence.

"But I am better, and I need to get out in the field again," Kate answered.

"Not until the medics say you can, also you need to retake your firearms exam, and of course driving is out for a while," Gibbs added now entering the bullpen.

"Gibbs, I'm perfectly fine now, I'm going crazy at home and I'm going crazy here, not being able to do my job."

"Your job, Agent Todd, is to assist where you are needed and right now I need you fit and well to do your job, so until you are given a medical all clear, my hands are tied, and you are benched, do I make myself clear?"

"But Gibbs…."

"Kate, please, you are lucky to be alive, so please, do as you're told."

Kate just look Gibbs and began to smile, "You know, I remember the first and I think only time, you ever said please to me, so I will do as I am told, but only because you said please."

The End.


End file.
